1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sun shades, and more particularly to a novel sun shade having an extended and elongated panel supported on the end of a pole by a universal joint and which further includes means for detachably connecting or supporting the pole on such items as lawn chairs, window ledges, ground support or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ sun shades which are of a large area so that a maximum amount of shade is produced beneath an umbrella, stretched membrane or diaphragm or flexible cover material. Such shades, such as umbrellas; usually provide elaborate mechanisms for opening and closing the sheet material serving as a shade and usually such prior umbrellas are supported in cement anchors or are supported through openings in the center of a table or other support mechanisms.
Problems and difficulties have been encountered with conventional shade umbrellas and the like which stem from the fact that the shade cover itself is not adjustable throughout a variety of positions so as to be responsive to movement of the sun over the earth""s surface which causes a need for change in shading area. Even if conventional umbrellas include pivots in the supporting pole, the pivots are unidirectional and permit only raising or lowering of the shade in either a vertical direction or at an angle, and such pivots are not of a universal nature. Other difficulties are encountered because the conventional shades, such as umbrellas, are intended to cover a wide shaded area and are not applicable for use in connection with individuals who wish to spot shade portions of their body, such as the face or even solely the eye area. In such situations, the sunbather wishes to have the sun cover as much of his body as possible except for the very small portion to be shaded.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a sunshade which can readily be used for spot shading on a sunbather""s body and which may include a rigid shade panel which is mounted on a pole by a universal joint means and which may be detachably supported on a variety of furniture, equipment or even on the ground.
The above problems and difficulties are avoided by the present invention which provides a novel sun shade having an elongated member or panel which is laterally supported from the end of a pole by means of a universal joint which permits not only rotational movement of the member or panel but permits angular movement with respect to the longitudinal axis of the pole itself. The pole includes a telescoping arrangement so that the pole may be lengthened or shortened at the discretion of the user. The end of the pole opposite to its end carrying the panel includes a universal mount connected to a support means for supporting the sun shade from lawn furniture, window sills, such as the window ledge of an automobile, or which may be supported directly on the ground. Such a means may include a suitable clamp or may include a spike or ground support. A feature of the invention involves providing a storage cavity in the end of the post for storing a spike that may be used as an alternate support to a clamp for ground support purposes. Means are also provided for attaching a clamp support to the arm of furniture such as lawn furniture so that marring of the arm will not occur and scratching as well as damage is avoided. Such means may include rollers whereby the entire assembly can be moved on the arm to a selected position. The clamp and/or universal joint securing the end of the post to the arm of furniture may be detachably connected from the post so as to permit access to the compartment for storing the support spike. The support spike can be removed from the compartment and then threadably attached to the end of the post.
Therefore, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide a novel sun shade for sunbathing use which will selectively shade a portion of a sunbather""s body while permitting the sun""s rays to be applied against a major portion of a sunbather""s skin.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel sun shade which will selectively shade a portion of a sunbather""s body from the sun""s rays while permitting the major body area to receive the sun rays.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a novel sun shade which includes a rigid elongated member or panel which is attached to a post by a universal joint so that the panel may be articulated to a variety of selected positions for selectively shading a portion of a sunbather""s body.
A further object resides in providing a portable sun shade which includes an extendable post having a variety of support means for detachably connecting the sun shade to furniture, mobile vehicles such as autos or golf carts, and, alternately, which may be supported directly on the ground.
Other objects and features reside in providing an elongated telescoping post for supporting a rigid sun shade by means of a universal joint at one end of the post while employing a second universal joint for supporting a clamp for detachably connecting the post to a variety of supports.